


Imperfections Are Beautiful (But Perfect Days Are, Too)

by MidwestCryptid



Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hey Darla!, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), The crushing void of space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestCryptid/pseuds/MidwestCryptid
Summary: The Super Pal Trio celebrates Entrapta’s Birthday by having their first mission since the war—a trip into space to test out Darla!Meanwhile, on Etheria, Kadroh (formerly Wrong Hordak) and the Dryl Confectioners help Hordak prepare for a romantic dinner.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Imperfections Are Beautiful (But Perfect Days Are, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!
> 
> I’m currently finishing up revisions for my other work in progress (this Sunday will FINALLY have an update for of Sharpness and Softness, YES!), but I wanted to post something for Entrapta’s birthday. Originally, I was going to have this be a one chapter fic, but I’m short on time and wanted to get it posted today—so I ended up breaking it into three short parts.
> 
> A few other fics on here had Wrong Hordak’s name changed to Kadroh, and it feels right. I also took the liberty of giving the Confectioners the names of their voice actors.
> 
> CW: There’s a bit where Entrapta starts to go into graphic detail about how one can die in space. I’ll mark it before and after so you can skip that part if it will bother you.

“I still don’t understand why you’re packing food when you’re just taking Darla out into orbit for a test drive. It won’t take you guys more than a few hours.” Catra’s ears flattened and her tail slashed the air behind her a few times as she grumbled a reply, and Adora cocked her head, frowning. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to. I was just curious.”

Catra took a deep breath as she finished packing the cooler, soda bottles clinking lightly. Adora wasn’t certain, but she thought she caught a glance of a package of bendy straws. “I said,” Catra gritted out, “I’m trying to make up for the picnic that got interrupted when we were looking for the Spirit Ember.”

Adora gaped at Catra. “Wait, you mean when—”

A few more agitated lashes. “I wasn’t avoiding telling you because I didn’t want you to know. I was _trying_ to avoid bringing up something that happened when we were working against each other because it’s still a sore issue for both of us.”

A soft “Oh,” was the only response Adora could think of and she closed the gap between them, pressing herself against Catra as she pulled the smaller woman into a hug and buried her face in her shaggy hair. They remained silent for a few minutes, tension hanging thickly in the air.

Catra sighed and turned to face Adora, a wan smile on her face. “We’ll talk about this more later. For now, I want to focus on getting everything set up for our…” She rolled her eyes as she finished, “Super Pal Trio Birthday Bash.”

Adora snorted a laugh. “I’m gonna guess Scorpia came up with that one—wait, this is a birthday thing?”

“Yeah. Entrapta’s thirtieth.”

“Entrapta’s _thirty?!_ “

“Ha, I know, right?”

“Wait, how did you know it was her birthday? Literally nobody knows when her birthday is.”

Catra shrugged. “Who do you think filled out her enlistment forms when she joined the Horde? Did you really think _she_ sat still enough for paperwork?”

“Y—yeah, that’s fair.”

“Anyways,” Catra continued as she gathered the remainder of the supplies for the day together. “Entrapta’s not into parties beyond observing the social interactions and if Glimmer knew, she’d insist on throwing her one, so I figured we’d keep it quiet for now. And Hordak’s preparing some sort of—“ she interrupted herself with a dramatic fake gag, then finished her sentence, “romantic evening with his beloved, so I’m keeping her occupied so it’ll be a surprise.”

“Aw, look at you, being all thoughtful.”

“Eh. It’s not a big deal. Entrapta’s my friend. and it’s the first meetup of the Super Pal Trio since…” Catra winced, then her face assumed a neutral position and she gestured vaguely. “Anyways, I figured what better way to celebrate her birthday than to feed her tiny food and hang out in the ‘crushing void of space’?”

“Yup. That sounds like a win, when it comes to Entrapta.”

***

Kadroh stepped back from the oven and wiped some sweat from his brow, then turned to the baker.

“Grey, it would seem that we have outdone ourselves this time!”

They smiled at the clone fondly. “Always a pleasure working with you. Such a gentleman.”

“Why thank you. I happen to find our time spent together to be quite pleasurable, as well.”

Another occupant of the small kitchen, a slight man, grinned impishly as he handed a glass of soda to the clone. “I’m sure Grey wouldn’t mind seeing you around a bit more. They’re always in such a good mood after you’ve spent some time with us.”

Grey blushed, then swatted at the young man with a towel. “Oh, hush, Jordan!”

Another figure materialized from the corner, giggling as she stepped out.

“I don’t see why you’re trying to get him to stop. We all know—“

Grey glared at the busgirl and she fell silent, smirking. They rolled their eyes and huffed, “Oh, Dana, not you, too.”

Dana’s mischievous grin softened. “We’re just trying to help a friend out.”

“Well, I appreciate it, but now’s not the time.”

Kadroh couldn’t help but feel like he was out of the loop on something, but he didn’t feel bothered by it. He placed a hand on Grey’s shoulder and winked. “When the time is right, just let me know as I also like to help out my friends!”

Grey flushed slightly and stammered a bit, then shook their head and exhaled sharply. “Alright, that’s enough about me. It’s time we focus on getting everything ready for Entrapta and Hordak’s date this evening.”

***

“Oh gosh, you guys! I am just so excited to be here with the two of you. I’ve never been to space before. Do you think I’ll be the first scorpion in space? What’s it like? Catra, Entrapta—you’ve been to space! Tell me all about it.”

Catra blinked and took a step back, overwhelmed, while Entrapta squealed in delight and stretched her pigtails so her own face hovered just over the face of the Scorpioni. She leaned forward, eyes sparkling as she addressed her friend.

“Well, to answer your first question, I don’t have enough data to answer whether or not you’re the first scorpion in space, but with the ever-expanding nature of the universe and the fact that we know there are several other planets capable of life lead me to hypothesize that it’s not very likely. As for your second question: it’s GLORIOUS! An infinite realm of possibilities, so many experiments I can run, SO MUCH DATA I CAN COLLECT. Also, the thrill of being only one wrong calculation away from an untimely demise in a cold and unforgiving vacuum.”

Scorpia stared at the scientist with wide eyes. “I don’t understand most of what you just said, but you’re excited, so I’m excited too, buddy! How about you, Catra? Uh...Catra? You okay, there?”

Catra swallowed down the bile rising in her throat and nodded weakly. “Yup. Yeah, I’m fine. Definitely not regretting any of this at all. Nope. All good here.” She jerked back as Entrapta swung around to lean into her own face.

_start CW_

“Catra! Did I ever tell you what would happen if our spacesuits failed? It’s FASCINATING! First, the nitrogen in your bloodstream near the surface of your skin collects into bubbles and ex—“

Adora came up from behind and placed a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, laughing nervously. “Okay, that’s probably something you should save for AFTER you guys get back. Or never.”

Entrapta gazed at her, magenta eyes sparkling. “But I haven’t even gotten to the part about how the surface of your tongue and your eyes boil as the fluids vapori—“

_end CW_

Bow darted over from around the corner and placed a hand on her other shoulder as he interrupted. “All very fascinating things to learn, but not necessary for the other crew members to know, because we know we can trust you to keep us safe.”

“DEFINITELY! I’ve put these spacesuits through several rounds of tests and improvements since the war. I want to make sure my friends are safe.”

Bow turned to Catra, who was currently struggling to get out of Scorpia’s arms in what he could only guess was an attempt to flee for her life as the larger woman restrained her. “See? You two have nothing to worry about! You’re in good hands.”

Catra went limp and Scorpia set her back on the ground. “What he said, Wildcat! Besides you said we were going on a Super Pal Trio space trip to celebrate Entrapta’s birthday with a picnic and a space walk. Wait, that was supposed to be a surprise, wasn’t it? Oh man, I am the _worst_.”

“You call yourselves the Super Pal Trio?” Bow gasped and placed an arm around Catra, pulling her against him. “Why have you never told me this? Super Pal Trio/Best Friend Squad mashup epic adventure now in the works!”

From the other side of the spaceship, Glimmer’s voice rang out shrily, “You didn’t tell me it was Entrapta’s birthday! I would have thrown her a party!”

“Which is _exactly_ why I didn’t tell you, Sparkles.” Catra sighed and turned to face Entrapta and was alarmed to see the woman was now sitting on the ground against Darla, staring ahead while tears streamed down her face as Adora shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. “Oh no, did I do something wrong? Did you not want us to do anything for your birthday? Was I wrong and you actually _do_ like parties? Because I’m sure we could—“

Entrapta’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and wavering. “Nobody’s ever celebrated my birthday before.” She turned to face Catra and blinked a few times, tears streaming down her face, then launched herself at the woman as she simultaneously pulled Scorpia in with a pigtail, then wrapped them both in a tight hug. “You guys are the best friends, EVER!”

Scorpia cheered and raised a pincer in the air. “Super Pal Space Adventure time!”


End file.
